


Slippery Slope

by kuro1neko2kun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clothes Sharing, I Don't Even Know, M/M, fill for shadowhunters ficathon, what am I doing with my time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/pseuds/kuro1neko2kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec and Magnus share clothes. Alec takes a while to admit he likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slippery Slope

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [Shadowhunters ficathon](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html?page=3)
> 
> prompt: Alec/Magnus (or if you feel like doing a rare pair Alec/Simon) + Clothes sharing

The first time was an accident. Alec forgot his jacket when he'd stormed out of the Institute. It was cold, Magnus lent him a jacket, no big deal. They're nothing going on, he was just helping him clean up after Clary and Luke (well mostly Luke really) made a mess of his living room. And they'd had a drink. As a thank you for helping him. Magnus was probably like that with everyone. He'd heard some of the outrageous pick up lines people used on Izzy. 

He was thankful the jacket was comfortable, similar enough in style to his own jackets that he could pass it off as his own without a fuss. Izzy, of course, being Izzy, had spotted the glitter on the jacket and given him an amused look. But that was just Izzy. No one else noticed. 

Later, Alec would admit to himself that the jacket was the first step on a slippery slope.

The second time was less innocent, less easy to explain away. He'd gone back to Magnus's loft after the fiasco that had been retrieving the cup. Just to return his jacket. Of course. And maybe thank him (it had nothing to do with the way his heart had cracked when Jace and Clary had kissed in the middle of the Institute hall). For agreeing to help Luke, for not making them pay for services that usually cost a small fortune. Maybe a little bit because Magnus had invited him for a drink and been kind to him at a time when he needed it (definitely not because Magnus's eyes were entrancing, flicking between a normal human's and burning golden cat eyes). So he'd gone to visit. They'd had another drink (could you become an alcoholic by accident, he wondered absently). He'd been trying not to stare and maybe tipped a drink on himself. Magnus had given him a shirt to replace the wet one (although he'd also been fine with no shirt. But that wasn't a road that Alec would go down. Not yet).

So he'd worn the shirt, complete with 'blink if you want me' printed in sequins on the front. His jacket zipped up to cover it. It was fine. Izzy had given him another look. The shirt was still buried in one of his drawers, inexplicably still smelling of sandalwood and… glitter, if that was a smell (and if it was, it described how Magnus smelled).

The third time, Alec lent Magnus his jacket, because it wasn't fair to make the warlock make his way back to Brooklyn in the rain. Magnus had been delivering autopsy reports to the New York Institute (and actually getting paid for this one) and they had been talking. Time passed quickly, as it always seemed to around Magnus, and by the time he went to leave it was raining. So Alec had offered his coat, and Magnus had accepted with a sly grin and promised that he'd keep it rather than throwing it out as a crime to fashion.

Alec could (secretly) admit to himself that seeing Magnus in something of his warmed a corner of his heart that was usually reserved for Jace.

By the time they actually started dating (and wasn't that a wonder, Alec thought, that someone so gorgeous and put together as Magnus would want to date someone like him), they fell into a sort of a habit, each time they visited one another they always ended up wearing something of the other's home. Magnus borrowed a shirt, one of his holey sweaters, a pair of socks, and even -on one memorable occasion- his pants. Alec borrowing an array of Magnus's most muted clothing (which was still significantly brighter than anything he had in his own closet and never failed to make Izzy raise a brow).

Clary noticed, but only smiled when she caught him sneaking back into the Institute at all hours, raising one thin brow at the glitter that often ended up in his hair.

Moving in with Magnus only made the clothes sharing increase, Alec coming home from training to find the warlock lounging in his sweaters, or Magnus convincing him to wear one of his shirts to a party. Even Jace (never known for his observant nature) commented on his increasingly colourful wardrobe, teasing in a way that Alec never thought they'd get to. Clary, who was much better now that she had training (and he didn't have to deal with a hopeless crush on Jace), occasionally tried to explain the quotes on shirts, from the "the dark side has cookies" shirt to the very embarrassing (for both of them) "Netflix and chill" tank top. Magnus had even stolen his boxers once, complaining that all of his were in the wash (although Alec knew perfectly well that if Magnus wanted clean underpants he could magic up his own).

Izzy still gave him looks when he turned up to training slightly sparklier than usual, but now Alec could send his own looks back.


End file.
